<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I can change that by ImpureSunday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744284">I can change that</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpureSunday/pseuds/ImpureSunday'>ImpureSunday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trials and Tribulations [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Black &amp; White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 &amp; White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 &amp; White 2 Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheren is concerned, Extremely Fast Burn, G-Cis Harmonia | Ghetsis Harmonia Being an Asshole, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, N tops but just for a moment, Pokemon, Post-Pokemon Black &amp; White, Post-Pokemon Black 2 &amp; White 2, Romance, Smut, Touya isnt a minor yall weirdos can fuck off, Touya tops, dead ghetsis, ghetsis is a terrible father &lt;3, have I mentioned ghetsis is awful, nurse ghetsis, shitting pants</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:01:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpureSunday/pseuds/ImpureSunday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An eventful day takes place in the region of Unova. After an incident with N and Ghetsis, Touya is there to help repair the fallout.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>G-Cis Harmonia | Ghetsis Harmonia/N | Natural Harmonia Gropius, N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Reshiram, N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Touya | Hilbert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trials and Tribulations [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I can change that</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a lovely day in the Unova region. N was shitting his pants per-usual and just vibing have a great time. “Wow I sure love when my undergarments are stained with my fecal matter!” N saideded happilyE. </p><p>THEN WITHOUT WARNING, GHETSIS IN A NURSE OUTFIT BURST THROUGH THE WALL. “You’re a sick FREAK, fuckboy. You need to be healed.” he screm.</p><p>N was confused as fuck how the shit ass ghetsis entered through the W A L L. He was also confused why his PP WAS HA R D. “F-father….. I… I am confused.” </p><p> </p><p>“YOUR CONFUSION HAS NO IMPORTANCE. Bitch” ghet. Out</p><p>Cishetsis then stabbed N with a needle. Who knows what was in it.</p><p>N felt himself get hella tired and his limbs turned to COLD SPAGHETSIS COLD SPEGHETSIS and then he collapsed lmao. “Blah” N.</p><p>Hetcises  loked down at m who was just lying on the fuckin ground. He smiled, very pleased that he succeeded. “Glad I could do my job and put another animal down.”</p><p>N’s ghost, confused, asked “but i thought you were a nurse not a vet-” N’s ghost then flew back into his body just like in the episode “tower of terror” from pokemon shit league. </p><p>GHET, FILLED WITH UTTER RAGE SCREAMED AT N, “COCK AND BALL TORTURE (CBT) IS A SEXUAL ACTIVITY INVOLVING APPLICATION OF PAIN OR CONSTRICTION TO THE MALE GENITALS. THIS MAY INVOLVE DIRECTLY PAINFUL ACTIVTIES, SUCH AS GENTIAL PIERCING , WAX PLAY, GENTIAL SPANKING, SQUEEZING, BALL-BUSTING, GENITAL FLOGGING, URETHAL PLAY, TICKLE TORTURRE, EROTIC ELECTRO STIMULATION, PISSING-”</p><p>“ALRIGHT ALRIGHT SHUT THE SHUT UP SHUT SHUT SHIT UP” N screeched at ghetsis EXTREMELY cutely. Because he is cute.</p><p>“AS WE BEGIN THE PACERTEST--” GHet was cut off by reshiram knocking him the fuck out. </p><p>“God he finally shut up- I MEAN- REEEEEEEEE POKEMON NOISES” reshiram DIDNT say because reshiram cannot speak.</p><p>N felt his pants get evermore slightly tighter at the sight of his dragon boyfriend’s big strong SEXY pp fluff thing its literally just a penis. “W-wow thank you for saving me my friend” he had a hard time keeping his eyes away from rehirham.……..<br/>
….<br/>
…<br/>
.<br/>
So, if you’ve gotten this far into this fanfic you clearly need help. It’s okay you can get help. It’s not too late for your life to go a different way. </p><p>Anyways, back to reshirams monster cock and Ns inability to keep his eyes to himself!</p><p>“REEEEEEEEEEEEE” To others, reshiram would have been incomprehensible, but thankfully, I use a lot of commas, and N could understand reshi perfectly. It had translated to, “My eyes are up here bitch. Im going to kill your dad unless you stop me immediately” </p><p>N was overjoyed at the thought of his sexy father being vored by his EVEN SEXIER dragon. He could barely contain himself at the thought of the thought of the thought vor.e. “I am honestly not opposed to the murder of Abelist Harmonia. All though I will miss his 3 am rude awakening session when he- ill spare you the details reshi &lt;3” Natrl Harmn Gr. </p><p>BUt, just as reshiram was goiong to vore ghetsis which would probably make N cum, ANOTHER. Personb burst through a different wall. Except he didnt. He walked in normally for fucks sake why was the door open with ghetsis in a nurse outfit knocked out cold on the floor?! Why was N so horny??? These were all thoughts that ran through the head of Touya as he entered the room.</p><p>“What the actual shit.” Was all he could manage to say</p><p>N had been pushed over his limit he EJACULATION in his already shit stained pants (remeber, he shit himself in the first paragraph) “HHHHHHHHH TOUYAAAAAAA, RESHIRAM, FAAATHERRRRRRR” He said while reaching his intense climax. He fell to his knees. </p><p>“I- what just happened. Did i really miss all of that?” hee shook his head. “Maybe I’ll cum from ghetsis fucking dying. /s Took long enough.” </p><p>Touya wanted to walk over to N, but he didn’t think it was a good time. So instead he  went to pet reshiram out of shock. How the hell could anyone process this shit</p><p>Cheren walked in. He then walked out while mumbling something under his breath among the lines of “not fuckin today.” </p><p>N was on the ground just kinda vibing through his post-cumming at touya walking into the room high. “Mmmmm….”</p><p>*googles isshu smut* </p><p> </p><p>Reisesirham was enjoying the pats while playfully stepping on ghetsis’ good eye.</p><p>Touya sighed. “I do not want to even try asking what just happened. Are you okay N??? Gonna cry? Piss your pants maybe? Maybe… shit and cum?” </p><p>“Actually, the shitting and cumming has already occured. Im just.. Hhhhhhhhhhh im vib- im vi-” He started to pass the fuck out cause that was a lot to handle. 3 sex lords in one room??? Goddamn. </p><p>SUDDEDANDLY,, TOUYAM NOTICED,,, HOW PHAT N’S CAKE WAS,,</p><p>“Dayum son are you from the manga or something?? Or master sex, can’t imagine which with an ass as fat as yours” hikbert. </p><p>N was too tired to register what was about to come out of his mouth “you wanna clap these cheeks little boy?” </p><p>“IM STAIGHT said not straight boy” trying to ignore how tempting the suggestion was</p><p>N shook off his tiredness and stood up. He shakily walked over to touya and placed his hand under touya’s chin, caressing his face in the process “I can change that~” N said sexualllylyl.   </p><p>“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh wait i thought YOu were the bottom-” he then quickly added in a very heterosexual ways that all heterosexuals are like “AND IM,, IM EXTREMEMLY STRAIGHT AHA,, you should lean in closer- i mean what im so so straihiht. Het-hetero--” ówò touy</p><p>N used his unoccupied hand and moved it bellow his waist. He tossed up an okay sign and said “Look down~” </p><p>Touya loked down cutely in a very NOT straight way no matter how much he said otherwise. YOU LIKE MEN, FOOL.. </p><p>...Only to discover…</p><p>THAT N GOT EM!!!</p><p>N smiled sadly and wiped a tear “Got em’.....” </p><p>Little did N know that the discovery of his memelordiness had only increased touyas attraction!!! </p><p>Colress walked into the room and bridal carried ghetsis’ not yet dead body out of the premises “I shall take care of this for you.. Oh! Is anyone aware of where the nearest garbage compactor is?” Colress VERY CUTELY asked </p><p>“I’ve been waiting for this moment for so long, I custom made one for ghetsis specifically when this time arrived. Should be behind the castle. Record it too, this is going to be great!” touya just couldnt wait for gheetsis to die!!!!! Ignoring his attraction to n was his number 1 coping skill</p><p>Reshiram left because i dont want to write for him anymore </p><p>Colress was like “aight peace”</p><p>“Anyways, Touya.. We were getting somewhere werent we?” N. </p><p>“uHH no we werent. glad you asked because we were not… but… i would be okay with that if we were ahahahha jk jk.. Unless..?” </p><p>“You seem conflicted.. Why dont I try this” he placed his forehead on touya’s like their fucking sprites in the game. Wtaf gamefreak they were practically on top of eachother but thats okay because at least the shipping of the isshus is occurring &lt;3 </p><p>“👀💦” touya 😳ed. His instincts decided that internalized homophobia couldnt hold him back any longer! </p><p>Kiss? Question Mark? YES! EXCALAMTION POINT!!!! ISSHU KISSED!!! CANON.</p><p>N backed the two up to a wall of course he was the bottom tho &lt;3 </p><p>Now that Touya had overcome his I.H. (internalized homophobia) he unlocked his topping powers. </p><p>“Touy god damn it you’re making me horn again we should stop. Also my pants are still filled with shit (first paragraph) and cum (paragraph 20). And I do still be kind of overstimulated heart emoji” </p><p>“Because I respect your boundaries we can continue some other time. BUt i hope you know that this will be happening at some point or another~” </p><p>“We can save this for the Rondez-view Ferriswheel &lt;3” </p><p>Then they fuck on the Ferriswheel(not shipping) </p><p> </p><p>The End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>